


Wants and Needs

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, basically its smut smut and more smut, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz comes home to Aoba begging him to fuck him. Ask and ye shall receive, little blueberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% purely self-indulgent and it's embarrassing and I don't know what came over me. Also I can't smut.

"Ah...Hah...!"

Aoba clutched desperately at the sheets in front of him, which was growing increasingly more difficult with every thrust that forced his body to lunge forward. Noiz kept his hands gripped tightly on Aoba's hips from behind him, keeping him in place with the tempo Noiz wanted, and just _barely_ nudged against his prostate before resuming with the intense pounding.

The older of the two groaned in frustration, burying his face in the sheets; he tried shifting his waist to rub his dripping erection against the bed but Noiz -- fucking _damn_ him -- kept him right there, supported against his thighs.

"Nah-ah, Aoba. You'll have to tell me what you want."

Aoba could hear the smirk he knew Noiz had on his face, that piece of shit _knew_ what he wanted!

He should have seen this coming, honestly; what was he thinking, getting all hot and bothered while Noiz was gone and then once Noiz did finally get home from work practically climbing all over him to smother him with kisses and rub against him and begging him to "fuck me the way you want, _God_ Noiz, **_please_**!"

Well, he certainly got what he asked for.

"Isn't this what you wanted, _Schatz_? To have you pinned beneath me while you took my dick?" He pressed his torso flush against Aoba's back, his rhythm never wavering as he kissed Aoba's cheek and breathed hotly against his ear, "Hah, you feel so good...you're taking me in so, _so_ well..."

God, Noiz was so embarrassing!

Aoba hid his blush further into the sheets just as Noiz paused his movements momentarily to move his hands from Aoba's hips to his own wrists, pinning them down right above his head and forcing Aoba's back to curve just a bit more to press his ass more securely against Noiz's crotch. This angle gave Noiz the perfect chance to thrust in as hard and as far as he could _right_ against his prostate; just when Aoba had managed to catch himself from moaning, Noiz started slowly rolling his hips in small circles to rub against that bundle of nerves that made Aoba's toes curl and his eyes widen and his breath grow heavier and chest tighten and suddenly he couldn't feel anything but searing hot and white pleasure and he was seeing stars and he was flying and fuck _fuck_ _FUCK_ it felt so good!

"Yeah? You like that?" Noiz whispered huskily against his ear, speeding his movements just slightly in reaction to Aoba throwing his head back and releasing the sexiest, most heated and desperate moan he had _ever_ managed to get out from this unbelievably adorable man.

"Hah...! Ah, _ah_ , ahh!"

Aoba shut his eyes tight enough to squeeze a few tears out of sheer pleasure. He wished Noiz didn't have his hands pinned above him (though secretly he loved being restrained while Noiz had his way with him [not like he would ever admit it]) so he could touch himself and bring himself closer to the sweet release he so desperately needed.

"You really surprised me, Aoba, grinding against me so needy, so _hot_ ," Noiz murmured against his sweat-soaked skin as he kissed down along his spine.

"You even went so far to prepare yourself before I even got home...you must have really wanted it, _huh_?" He punctuated that last word with a sudden, sharp thrust, and Aoba practically _screamed_ as Noiz's piercings rubbed deliciously against his sweet-spot.

Then, without warning, Noiz pulled out and released Aoba's wrists.

"A-Ah...hrm...?" Aoba gradually, begrudgingly, came down from his high and looked over his shoulder to give Noiz a confused look. His only response was being pulled upright from his side and into Noiz's lap; his still-wet and sensitive hole rubbed greedily against Noiz's piercings, too far gone to question anything at this point.

"Aoba."

His name being called softly and a hand gently cupping his cheek to turn him to face the blond brought Aoba back to reality. Bright green met his own hazel, and while pure lust still shined brightly in them, they held an undertone of adoration and love. Aoba couldn't help but hold Noiz's hand against his cheek as Noiz lowered himself onto his back, never breaking eye-contact.

"Noiz...?"

"Use me however _you_ want, Aoba. Ride me, fuck me, I don't care, as long as I can feel you and see you lose yourself..." As if to emphasize his words, his hips gently lifted to rub his dick against Aoba's glistening hole once again, drawing out a breathy moan from both of them.

Wordlessly, Aoba lifted himself enough to position Noiz's erection below him before settling down just enough for the head to push in; it took no effort, no pain whatsoever. Resisting every temptation to start moving, he returned the favor and placed a hand on Noiz's cheek as he leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met slowly, messily, drowned in sighs and tongues and gentle nips as Aoba lowered himself and fully sat himself in Noiz's lap, the pierced cock in all the way to the hilt.

They released a shuddered breath at the same time, satisfied with being full of each other but still needing so much more to extinguish the fire that still burned. Slowly, Aoba rolled his hips, gasping at the feeling of his prostate and dick rubbing against each of Noiz's respective piercings. He leaned up and let out another shaky breath at the pressure of being so _full_. His head lolled back and his eyes closed, mouth hanging slightly opened, as he started picking up the pace and began to lose himself in the numbing pleasure. Warm hands grasping at his hips snapped him back and he opened his eyes part-way to look down at Noiz.

"Don't stop..." The blond lazily rolled his hips up into the other man, urging him on. "I want you to feel good."

"Yeah...?"

Aoba bit his lower lip as he resumed his movements, applying more force on the way down; Noiz bent his knees to provide some support for Aoba's gyrating form. He took it gratefully and leaned back a little against his thighs to take some weight off his own, the new angle allowing the piercing on the head of Noiz's dick to hit him just right, and he couldn't hold back a moan dripping with such delicious sweetness that Noiz let out his own moan in response.

" _Fuck_...Aoba..." Noiz tilted his own head back as he reveled in Aoba's warmth and tightness and the sight of Aoba riding him, legs spread and erection stiff and red and dripping with precum, his face flushed and mouth agape and staring at him with such _raw_ desire; he could've sworn his own dick stiffened at the erotic display before him.

It wasn't long before the two had some semblance of a rhythm -- frantic, needy, hot, wet. At that point Aoba had thrown his head back completely and gasped and moaned with abandon, too far gone to register what he was doing and too submersed in pleasure to care.

"Ah...! A-Ah...! _Noiz_...! Right the-- ah, fuck!"

Without breaking tempo, Noiz flipped them over and pinned Aoba onto his back; he was nearing orgasm and he knew Aoba was too, if his keening and hips moving desperately against his own were any sign.

"NoIZ...! I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum...!" Aoba whined, eyes widening and breathing increasing in speed.

"Yeah?" Noiz leaned down to pant in his ear and reached a hand between them to grip Aoba's sopping wet erection, earning him a pleased cry and shudder as he stroked it lightly. "You gonna cum for me, baby?"

An arm slipping underneath one of Aoba's knees to prop it forward and press it against his chest was the final push to make him come undone.

"Aahh, ah, ah, _ah, AH, AAAHHHH!"_

A hot and sticky wetness exploded in Noiz's hand and Aoba's entire being shook to the core as he came; Noiz wasn't too far behind, only needing two, then one more thrust until he stilled and unloaded inside his lover with a grunt. He shook as he held himself above Aoba, pressing his forehead against Aoba's shoulder as he tried to regain his breathing.

After a moment he rolled off of him and onto the bed, laying in a pool of his and Aoba's sweat and cum. They laid there like that, panting and sticky and so, so content. Once his lungs were no longer on fire and his head had cleared, a smile slowly crept onto Noiz's face. 

"Heh...wow."

Aoba, still dazed but a bit more sane, looked over at Noiz, and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yeah...wow..."

He laid his head back and closed his eyes as he blindly searched for Noiz's hand; once he found it, he brought it up to his lips, fingers intertwined, and gently kissed his knuckles. Noiz looked over and his smile turned into an amused smirk.

"You should let loose like that more often. It was _really_ sexy."

Aoba shot him a side-ways glance and raised an eyebrow, not quite as amused when Noiz sat up a bit to roll onto his side and hover over him.

"Really sexy, and _lewd_."

"Noiz."

A kiss was planted on his cheek as Noiz continued, "and _erotic_."

" _Noiz_." Another kiss, on his jaw, as a hand came up to toy with a nipple.

"And _hot_."

" ** _NOIZ_**!"

It was too late; Aoba was an absolute blushing mess, squirming as Noiz dropped his body weight on him completely and left chaste kisses all over his face. Despite how utterly embarrassed he was once it all came rushing back to him just how lewd he truly was only moments ago, he couldn't help but laugh as Noiz began to touch him all over. It wasn't anything sexual or teasing, just...touching.

Noiz looked up at him as he rested his chin on Aoba's chest, a hint of a childlike smile gracing his features. Aoba couldn't help but grin and place a hand upon the top of his blond tuffs of hair, tangling his fingers in them.

"You did good, brat. That was... _wow_."

"How did it feel?" Noiz relished in the feeling of his hair being played with. Aoba blushed even deeper and glanced away.

"Uh...p-pretty good. _Really_ good, actually," he paused as he steeled himself for his upcoming honesty, "Probably the best you've done yet."

"Oh?" That damned smirk was back before he could even blink. "So does this mean I'll have to do this again some time?"

Aoba sputtered and shoved the kid off of him; Noiz only laughed at Aoba's shyness.

" _Brat_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, y'all.


End file.
